


Sleepless Nights And Spider Bites

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100-300 words, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John and Dave are sleeping in bed when their roommate busts open the door and shouts about how their is a spider somewhere in the house.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 16





	Sleepless Nights And Spider Bites

John sat up in bed. His eyes unfocused till he put on his glasses. He looked down at the man laying next to him. Dave shuffled a bit before he sat up too. Both of them just heard a noise outside. Dave sat up to leave the bed and ask his roommates why they are being so loud so late just as Jade throws open the door.

"What are you doing?" Dave asks.

She screams, "spider! Big big spider!"

John jumps up and clings onto his boyfriend. "Spider!?"

Dave sighs. "Is Rose taking care of it."

"She's trying to spray it with wasp spray but it won't stay down!" Jade is biting her nails.

Dave rolls his eyes. "Okay, I'll take care of it."

"You're so brave!" John cries.

"I'm not going to die." Dave sighs. "I'm just going to smack it with a shoe till it stops moving."

"You better fuck him good after this, John!" Jade points at Dave's boyfriend. "He's going to war on the front lines armed only with a shoe!"

"I will, I was planning on it." John nods.

Dave walks out of the room.

Rose is still spraying the spider and it keeps walking towards Dave.

She snickers. "Was it worth wasting the entire can?"

Dave picks up the toy spider and switches it off. "Damn right it's gonna be."


End file.
